Reversed
by Lemon-Lord-Mistress
Summary: The Arcobaleno is a huge Mafia group that was originally founded by Sepira Giligo Nero. Now, what happends when Yuni Gilglio Nero gets a visit by The greatest boxer in the world? Reversed Arcobaleno and Vongola. -No main pairings, will hint some-


A baby walked through the streets on Sicily, Italy as he wrapped his fist in a roll of bands. The sun rolled down from the horizon as the couples on the streets turned to look at him. He smiled to himself and nodded his head to those who greeted him. His grey eyes wandered though the streets as he walked into the pub. Fellow Mafia men sat on the stood and chairs, one called out to him "So Godmother finally decided to call you again? Where to this time, Rome, Greece?"

The white haired baby smiled as he looked at his fist, making sure they were tight. "Japan." He said as he tugged the sleeves of the black suit. "Japan?!" The others cried out as they turned to look at him, "Has that lady finally made up her mind?" The baby smirked as he turned on his heel, "It's gonna be a long trip."

...

The bus stopped at Namimori station as the white haired baby stepped out, The morning soon to arrive as he walked down the streets, he placed the small suitcase in front him and used it as a stool. The name 'Giglio Nero' was labeled on the plate as he shoved the small note into the mailbox. A teen with blond hair jogged the streets as he had a bandanna in his hair to keep it from covering his face. "What a good day to jog, Kora!"

A lady with dark blue hair walked out the house as she was dressed in a red button up shirt with black slacks, her hair wrapped in a towel as she grabbed the mail. She flipped through them and found a couple of them to be magazines but what caught her eye was a flyer, " Are you looking for a tutor?"

She sighed and grabbed the newspaper and walked back inside. The dark morning turned brighter as she cut the ingredients for breakfast, the sound of the sizzling pan was heard as the omelets were being cooked. She looked up at the roof and called the name of her daughter, "Yuni! Breakfast is ready. "She carefully placed the omelet on the plate and a bowl of white rice on the side. She didn't hear a response and sighed to herself. Walking out the kitchen, she climbed up the stairs and mumbled to herself.

Once at the top, she walked to the room with a flower symbol and knocked on it, "Yuni!" When she still didn't hear anything, she slowly opened the door and found books and papers cluttered on the desk. "She did her homework late, again." She grumbled but walked forward, Her hand outstretching as she shook the other awake, "Yuni, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late, Plus the breakfast will get cold." A mumble came from underneath the covers as the teen swatted the hand from her shoulder.

Suddenly an idea popped into the ladies head, She grabbed the blue diary from the table and started to read it out loud, She coughed loudly and opened the book, smirking as the page was filled. "Dear diary, Today was a bad day once again. I really wish to have the perfect boyfriend with amazing green eyes and blond hair, Oh how how i wish i could run my fingers through his silky hair. He will smell just like honeycomb as i hug him in my dreams.-"

Suddenly there was a cry and Yuni woke up to see her mother reading her diary, quickly she tried to grab it but found herself tangled in her bed sheets and tripped, Her chin collided with the floor as she groaned in pain. "Mom!" She yelled out loud as she slowly got up. "Don't read my stuff!"

The mother laughed as she placed the book on the tabled, gathering the papers and handing them to her daughter. "Here, get dressed or you'll be late for school." She placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and walked out the door. Yuni grabbed the Namichu uniform and quickly dressed. She ran out the door, quickly grabbing the papers and her satchel. She slowly walked down the stairs and suddenly she tripped on the last step. Her yelp rang through the air as he mother peeked out of the door. Yuni whined as her chin hurt once more, slowly she got on her knees and brushed her dark blue back. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up.

"Oh yuni, i forgot to tell you that starting today, you'll have a tutor."

The girl stumbled in her step but found herself starring with disbelief at her mother. "But mom, I have good grades! Why do i need a tutor?"

"The flyer clearly states We can train your children to become future world leaders. Plus they'll teach twenty-four hours a day, free of charge, as long as they get a room and a board." The teen grumbled as she walked into the kitchen and stuffed the bento in her her bag, then taking a bite of the omelet. "It sounds like a scam mom, i don't trust it." She ate steadily as her eyes wandered to the clock. "Oh no i'm gonna be late! By mom!" She said as he downed the orange juice and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Yuni sighed as she starred blankly and the board as the teacher talked about such nonsense. She'd already knew of the lessons that was being taught in class and was left to daydream through the day. Her light blue eyes wondered outside as she felt something deep within her stomach clench as she felt something was going to happen today. Probably that tutor dude or whatever was going to be insane. Suddenly a voice called out to her and she quickly stood from her desk. "Ms. Nero, please answer the question on the board!"

Her eyes wavered from the blonde haired teacher and looked at the problem '3+8=(9x3) -6' she swallowed her spit and licked her lips, "21=21?" She said out loud as she felt the stares of her classmates on her. "Correct, now you may sit."

The teacher turned back to the board and continued to write the work. Yuni sat down and sighed to herself as she laid her head on her arms. The day continued forward as it dragged into boredom, soon the classes ended and Yuni walked home alone. Her blue eyes eyed the man with a fedora as he was being nagged by one of his fan-girls, His face held a bored look. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued the normal routine of her boring life.

She walked home silently as she passed a teen with purple hair, He was getting kicked by a lady with blue hair. She winced as she heard the male cry but continued forward, her pace quickening.

Once she was home, she was welcomed with a baby with a ring tied around a small pacifier around his neck. The symbol of the ring stood out as the pacifier was colored yellow. He word a band-aid on his nose a scar ran across his eyebrow.

"I'm your Extreme new tutor Ryohei, The greatest boxer in the world!"

A/N: *Laughs and walks away slowly* God i really shouldn't start another story but this was bugging me. I also have about 15 drafts i want to upload but nah, it'll take way too much of my time and stress me out. Plus with school, i won't make it. Anyways, R&R if you want more! Also for those who ask about the curse, It's reversed, the Vongola guardians and sky have the curse of the Arcobaleno while the Arcobaleno are 'normal' teens who attend school. The pacifier represents the curse while the ring represents the Famiglia. I wonder if i should change it though since what are the Arcobaleno going to wear? Oh well, i'll think of something soon. After all, i have plenty of time. Also Sorry for any mistakes i've made!

P.S. The story will follow the anime then the manga. So expect the future arc and the representative wars in the many-many chapters later-or sequels-(though i shouldn't have just said that and promise it-oh well) 


End file.
